Dio Brando
Dio Brando is the main antagonist for parts 1 and 3 of the anime and manga series JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Background Dio was born the son of Dario Brando, an alcoholic and abusive father who he secretly despised - in part for having caused pain to his mother. On Dario's deathbed, he told Dio of his encounter with George Joestar twelve years prior, instructing Dio to go to the Joestar house and use his wiles to become wealthy. He was then adopted into the Joestar household and subsequently began undermining his new adoptive brother Jonathan at every opportunity. Dio was resolute to shatter Jonathan's spirit and take his place as the favoured son, even going so far as to arrange for Jonathan's dog, Danny, to be burned to death. After Jonathan discovered his plan of killing George Joestar to steal the family's fortune, Dio discovered that a stone mask owned by the Joestars can turn people into vampires. He used it on himself and activated it with George's blood, turning himself into a vampire. He formed a small army of vampire zombies and use it to battle Jonathan and his Hamon techniques, but he was eventually defeated. However, some time later, Dio's disembodied head stole Jonathan's body while they were on a sinking ship. Dio's new body was found and resurrected several decades later, and he formed an army of Stand users to fight against the new generation of Joestars. Powers & Abilities *'Vampire Physiology:' After putting on the stone mask, Dio gained various vampiric abilities. **'Blood Drinking:' Done either with tentacles inside of his fingers, Dio usually jabs his fingers into the victim's throat to drink their blood. When someone is drained of blood, they either turn into another vampire or a zombie slave, depending on which Dio desires. **'Regeneration:' Dio can quickly heal from wounds in a short period of time. His healing factor is so proficient, he can heal reattach his own limbs and regenerate faster than fire can consume him. **'Immortality: '''The only real way to kill Dio for good is exposing him to sunlight or completely destroy his brain. **'Superhuman Physique''' **'Vaporising Freezing Technique: '''By lowering his body temperature before making physical contact with an opponent, he can quickly transfer a freezing vapor over to his opponents that can freeze them solid. The attack cuts off blood flow, and can negate powers that normally rely on its flow like Jonathan Joestar's Hamon. When frozen, Dio's opponent becomes highly brittle and can easily shatter into pieces. **'Space Ripper Stingy Eyes: Dio can shoot lasers out of his eyes that can cut through stone and concrete. **'Hypnosis: '''He can turn others into his servants by transforming his cells into flesh buds, which take control of the victim's body. **'Flight **'Superhuman Senses: '''His senses are said to be far beyond that of a human's. **'Fusion: Dio can create hybrids of man and animals to be slaves that do his bidding. *'''The World: Dio's Stand, a manifestation of his fighting spirit he can summon the fight for him. The World is a close-ranged Stand with great physical prowess and the ability to stop time for eleven seconds. It can move 10 meters away from Dio meaning that it has perfect range and it's precision is ranked is Level B:Good. **'Godly Physique:' The World is a physical powerhouse, having vast physique that drastically outclass Dio and even Jotaro Kujo's Stand Star Platinum, who can move faster than light and break human-sized teeth made of diamond with a single punch. **'Time Stop: '''The World' can freeze time and the range of the time stop is far enough to reach outer space. Unlike Jotaro's time stop, Dio can spam it without any trouble and if he survives, the maximum limit can be increased. Dio can move freely when time stops and kinetic energy won't effect freeze opponents meaning that he can stack up damage onto enemies till the limit ends. ***'''Time Stop Barrage: Taking advantage of the frozen kinetic energy, Dio has The World rapidly punch an opponent for as long as time is frozen to combine the force of his blows, making his enemy explode from the sudden blast of force when time resumes. *'Clever Strategist:' Dio is a charismatic schemer who is proficient at playing foes into his hands. Equipment * Knives: 'He carries around multiple knives that he can throw as a projectile. * '''Steam Roller: '''He used a giant steam roller during his fight with Jotaro Kujo. He can use it to drop on the opponents and then continuously punches the steam roller to make it explode on the opponent that has been crushed by the Steam Roller. Feats Strength *(Part 1)Superior to vampires that can destroy walls with a single punch. *(Part 1)Casually ripped a policeman's head off. *(Part 1)Casually bent a large metal spear. *(Part 1)Broke William Anthonio Zeppeli's leg with just his pinky finger. *(Part 1)Killed Hamon master Dire in a single hit. *(Part 1)His Space Ripper Stingy Eyes can slice through concrete like it's butter. *(Part 1)Casually sent both Zeppeli and Jonathan flying by merely twisting their arm. *(Part 1)Can walk up to walls like nothing. *(Part 1)Blocks a superhuman sun infused punch from Zeppeli. *(Part 3)Killed Noriaki Kakyoin in one punch. *(Part 3)Easily broke free from Joseph Joestar's Hermit Purple. *(Part 3)The World can easily destroy concrete. *(Part 3)Tore apart a cat's limbs just by backhanding it. *(Part 3)Overpowered Jotaro's Star Platinum. *(Part 3)Casually lifted a 30 ton steamroller. Speed *(Pre-Vampire)Casually dodged a serial killer's knife attacks. *(Part 1)Robert E. O. Speedwagon compared his speed to that of a cheetah. *(Part 1)Speedblitz multiple police officers. *(Part 3)Can leap through buildings at high speed. *(Part 3)Deflected Hierophant Green's Emerald Splash with just a finger. *(Part 3)Reacted to Kakyoin's 20m radius Emerald Splash. *(Part 3)Outsped Star Platinum, who is massively faster than light in terms of combat speed. Durability *(Part 1)Survived getting gunned down. *(Part 1)Survived getting shot in the head. *(Part 1)Kept on fighting after being set on fire. *(Part 1)Survived being impaled, burnt alive,and crushed by the Joestar manor. *(Part 1)Survived getting cut in half. *(Part 1)Survived a Sunlight Yellow Overdrive to the face. *(Part 1)Survived decapitating himself. *(Part 1)Survived only having his head intact and immobolize Jonathan Joestar. *(Part 1)Survived a massive plothole, AKA a ship's explosion. *(Part 3)Tanked a Hamon blast by Joseph Joestar. *(Part 3)Survived getting his stomached punched through by Star Platinum. *(Part 3)Survived getting his leg chopped off by glass while flying through a window *(Part 3)Tanked getting impaled through the head. *(Part 3)Survived getting his skull crushed twice. *(Part 3)Easily regenerated from having his knuckles broken. Skill *(Pre-Vampire)Beat Jonathan in a boxing match. *(Part 1)Created an undead army in just one day. *(Part 3)Effortlessly defeated Joseph Joestar. *(Part 3)Easily killed Noriaki Kakyoin. Weaknesses *'Sunlight: 'Exposure to it will turn Dio into dust, killing him for good. **Hamon has the same effect on him. *'Brain Dependence: Fully destroying Dio's brain is enough to kill him and negate his healing factor. *'Limits to Time Stop:' The World can only stop time for 11 seconds, and Star Platinum can move within Dio's frozen time for 2 seconds. *'Stand Damage:' Any damage that The World experiences, Dio does as well. *'Arrogance:' Dio is extremely vain, and sees himself as no less than a god. As such, he has a bad tendency to underestimate his foes. **'Time Stopping Pride:' Due to his vanity, Dio also takes a great amount of pride in The World's time stopping abilities. Should his opponent have a way to counter its abilities, it can enrage Dio very easily and cloud his judgement. Fun Facts *He is named after Ronnie James Dio, the late singer of the heavy metal band Dio. He was also the singer of Rainbow and Black Sabbath for some time. **Funnily enough, Dio also means God in Italian. This could be a reference to how he wishes to become a god. **He is able to make anyone horny for him Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vampires Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Stand Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Knife Wielders Category:Deceased Category:Completed Profiles Category:Shueisha Category:British Characters Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Team Leaders Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Pure Evil